An imaging apparatus to acquire an object image of an object to be imaged by imaging an image of the object onto a light-receiving surface of an image sensor has been known. Note, the “object to be imaged (also simply referred to as “object”)” means an object that is to be imaged, and the “object image” means an image acquired or obtained by imaging or capturing the object. Here, a transparent plate may exist between the imaging apparatus and the object to be imaged. For instance, an object present inside a building may be imaged from outside of the building through a glass window. For another instance, a driver (object) inside a vehicle may be captured from the outside of the vehicle through a windscreen.
When an imaging apparatus images or captures an object through a transparent plate, reflection light reflected by the transparent plate may be included into the object image as a noise. As a result, the image quality of the object image may be deteriorated. In order to reduce the influence of the noise caused by the reflection light, a method of imaging an object using polarized light has been taught by, for example, Patent Literature 1.